Scully's Dirty Little Secret
by wickedshadowscry
Summary: Scully has a dirty little secret... what will happen to their partnership when Mulder finds out! GASP!
1. Chapter 1

**X-Files= Not mine**

**Hello all, this story had an amusing inspiration... Anyways, I really love reviews. They are like morsels of food for writers. Otherwise they die and can't write anymore. :(**

* * *

Scully was sitting, her shoeless, stockinged feet propped on her desk, reading. She knew it wasn't the wisest thing to do. But after having cleaned the office, twice, and with Mulder coming in and out all day, running errands, and working on a profile for VCU, she figured she could use a little break while she "held down the fort". She was getting rather absorbed in the text. When Dana Scully wasn't pouring through medical journals, case files, and typing up autopsy reports, she resorted to the mindless reading of smut. Again, probably not the wisest thing to be doing at the office, but she was really bored.

She was nearly a third of the way through the novel and began to shift in her seat.

_His hot, strong body held her to him. They knew it was wrong, something they shouldn't be engaged in... What if they got caught? What if her husband walked in and caught them?... She didn't care. She had to have him!... Her husband never loved her... but Darius did. He was bold, passionate, and desperate to have her..._

She couldn't tear her eyes from the book, she simply reached back and grabbed her bottle of water and took a sip. Her lips parched and her breathing becoming rapid.

_His mouth consumed her. His lips burning a fire in her body as her need grew and her body reacted; her wetness seeping through her cotton panties. He lay her down on a heap of hay in the middle of the barn. The sounds of the animals made her feel wilder and free. She felt his hat hands carefully divest her, his mouth never leaving her. She moaned at his touch..._

Unconsciously, Scully herself moaned, imagining what Kaitlynn had been feeling. The touch of that powerful male...

"Hey, Scully?" Mulder came around the corner into the office calling her, and she jumped out of her skin, her novel sailing through the air and hitting the wall behind her. She stumbled out of the chair to retrieve it and tucked it quickly behind her back. Mulder stared at her, with mild shock, until he realized her condition. Her face has flush, she was panting, wide-eyed, and hiding something. A grin spread across his face... "Whatcha been doin', Scully?"

"Nothing," she said all too quickly, her chest heaving as she tried to regain her composure. She quickly slipped the book inside her bag, hoping to dear God that he couldn't read the title that fast.

"Nothing?" he prodded, getting closer to her. Investigating the situation. "Then why does it look like you ran a marathon? As far as I can tell, you were reading..."

She met his gaze. Held fast and nodded. "Yeah, I was reading... You just scared me... Wasn't expecting you."

He eyed her bag and noticed how she shifted uncomfortably on her feet. He smirked and walked over to his desk. He sat down quietly and fished a random file out and began reading, his feet propped up on his own desk.

Scully watched him curiously. It wasn't like Mulder to just drop something... She knows she wouldn't have. Without losing sight of him, she slipped on her heels and approached his desk... "Mulder?"

He dramatically threw the file up in the air and started to pant, "Oh! Dear, God, Scully! I had no idea you were there!" He began to laugh as she glared at him. "See, here I was innocently reading a file and you..."

"I get it, Mulder... Very funny." She felt her cheeks fused red again and turned her back on him.

"Aww, come on, Scully," he said. He stood up and walked to her placing his hands on her shoulders. "I was just trying to prove a point..."

"So, how did the profile go for VCU?"

He sighed his defeat, and dropped his arms, at her very obvious change of subject. "Fine, actually. I mean, you know, considering I was profiling a pedophile madman..."

"Yeah, I know that's hard on you... But I hope that helps them catch him..." she said this as she rearranged the paperwork on her desk. Reorganizing, that which was already organized, and peering over her shoulder to see what he was up to. He had his arms crossed to his chest and was leaning against his desk.

He gave her a small smile and she hesitantly returned it. "I'm sorry, Scully. I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok, Mulder. No big deal..." she checked her watch and decided she better escape and go home. "I'm going to skip out a few minutes early..."

"Oh, hey, hey!" He grabbed his coat and walked next to her. "I'll walk with you," as he said this he placed his hand on the small of her back, escorting her out. He locked up quickly and she continued to walk towards the elevators. "Hey, come on, Scully! Wait up!" he ran to catch up and tripped over his feet, his hand snatching the strap of her bag as he fell.

"Shit!" she cursed, all the contents of her purse spilling to the floor. As she bent to pick up her belongings, she glanced at Mulder. He dusted himself off and apologized, bending down to help her. The both reached for the book and the same time, and she managed to tuck it quickly into her bag. Unfortunately for her, not before he got a look at the title...

* * *

**Eh? Like it? Feed me reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dum Dum Dum... what will Mulder say?**

**What will you say?**

* * *

Mulder didn't say anything to her. _There was no way he could have read the cover. No harm done_. She excused herself again before getting into the car, and he apologized "for startling her", and they went their separate ways.

Scully prepared herself for bed. Following her nightly ritual, she crawled under the sheets and stared at her night stand. Her guilty little pleasure was staring at her. After today she felt even more guilty to even consider continue reading it. But she couldn't sleep... And she was alone. She sighed, and reached for the novel.

Again, getting absorbed in the words, she began to get aroused. Her hand inched under her pajamas. Her fingers burning a trail on her skin as she read...

"_Oh, Darius!" she cried, moaning at his touch. Feeling him throb inside her. His long, hot, hard..._

_RING! RING!_

The blare of the phone startled her and, once again, she lost her grip on the book. She took three quick breaths and reached for the phone.

"Hello?!"

"Kaitlynn?... It's me, Darius..." Silence followed, with a few solid moments of tension, before she heard throaty chuckles.

"I hate you," she said.

"Yeah, but you're not hanging up," he challenged through his laughter.

She licked her lips and sat up straighter in her bed. "Would you like to try me, Fox?"

"Oooh. Fox?" He said his laugh dying down, knowing he really shouldn't keep pushing it.

She sighed, still clutching the phone. "You saw the title." She didn't even wait for him to try to deny before she continued, "But how did you...?"

"It's called the internet, my dear Dana," he emphasized her first name. "And my photographic memory, it only took me a second to capture the title... and do my research," he sighed his proud air into the receiver.

She rolled her eyes. She knew she couldn't even be embarrassed at this point. She was caught. She looked down on the edge of her bed and saw the culprit. She kicked it off and resumed her conversation. "Ok, so what? I was reading a book..."

"A dirty book..."

"And you don't look at porn?" She quirked her eyebrow up in challenge.

"Oooh, put down that eyebrow. This little chat may get more interesting than I anticipated... Yes, I do watch porn... Is _Her Luxuria _your equivalent?"

She cringed when he said the title. "Maybe... depends on why you watch porn and what you do with it?" she challenged.

"Well... I don't get all hot and bothered when someone walks in on me..."

"You scared me..."

"Perhaps... But you still have to admit the escapades of one Darius Fletcher and Kaitlynn Redgrave turn you on..."

His voice had dropped to a lethally sultry tone as he spoke to her now... And she was starting to believe that he may possibly start having a greater affect than the damned book. She knew they were treading on dangerous territory, but she also knew they were mature adults... Well, _she_ was a mature adult... Mulder was questionable...

"Mulder?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you like about those videos that aren't yours?"

She smirked hearing him choke. He cleared his throat to regain some calm. "Well... what do you mean?"

She lowered her voice, "Do you like the visuals, the audio, the acts themselves?" He coughed a bit more his mouth having gone desperately dry. She noted his silence and licked her lips, a smug smile spreading across her face. She feint concern, "Mulder, are you coming down with something?"

"No, actually... I'm afraid something seems to be going up..."

"Hmm, what are you watching, Mulder?" she braved, thinking she had caught him watching a little illicit clip.

"Nothing."

Her breath gave the slightest of hitches, realizing the sincerity in his voice was no where near the 'nothing' she said at the office after having gotten caught. "Then, wh-?"

"Your voice... this topic..."

"It's-?"

"Yeah... totally..."

She could feel the charged energy between them miles away. She shifted in her bed. Special Agent Dana Scully knew this had to be breaking some bureau policy. Dr. Dana Scully knew her bodily reactions were completely normal and could be controlled. But the woman Dana Scully, was still revved and frustrated from all the sexual tension that permeated her life, and the fact that she never seemed to be able to finish relieving... She realized she was lost in thought, debating her next move when she heard Mulder call her name. She took a deep breath "Mulder, when was the last time you-?"

"What, Scully?" he asked softly. He knew he shouldn't but his dick was getting impossibly hard and he just needed to give it a small squeeze. It's not like she could see him. On the other side of the city, Scully's own hand had wandered along her stomach. She held it still above the waistband of her pants until she could hear his reply. "The last time I watched-?" he suggested.

"The last time you were with a woman?" her voice squeaked as she rushed out the question. What she didn't expect was his laugh coming through the phone.

"Oh, that!... It's been a long time, Scully..." suddenly his voice softened remembering it was during her abduction. "It's been about 4 years..."

She mentally slapped herself, remembering the incident he spoke of... but she was a bit shocked... "That was the _last_ time?"

"Yeah... I haven't gone out much..." he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh... Me neither..."

He took the opportunity, "When was the last time you were with a woman, Scully?"

She grinned. "It's been a while for me too, Mulder... I guess it's just cheap novels for me then."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why just 'cheap novels'?"

Her brow furrowed. "I haven't had the best of luck with men, Mulder... And despite your little tease, I do not like women... Books are harmless..."

"I guess," he said sounding almost defeated. Fortunately, he knew there was always a way to revamp the conversation... "So, Scully... Do you-?" Unfortunately, he didn't quite have the balls to finish asking her. He looked inside his boxers, staring at said balls, willing them to grow a bit.

"I do," she said.

His ears perked up. Did she really know what he was trying to ask her? "You do-?"

She sighed. "Yes... Yes, I do... touch... myself..." she felt the heat rise to her face again, and unexpectedly spread throughout her body. This dangerous little conversation was making her feel a little daring and she couldn't help move her hand under the fabric, just barely. "What about you?" She laughed at herself... "Nevermind... Of course you do!"

He chuckled a bit but stilled his hand. As soon as he heard her confirmation, that the Ice Queen touched herself to erotic fiction, his hand began having a mind of his own, playing with his other mindless friend. "Yeah, well... It's that or blow my brains..."

"Blow..." she said humming a bit.

"Trying to kill me?" he said feeling his cock surge in his hand.

Her throaty and sultry chuckle filled him as his head smacked back against the couch. "Sorry... Just thinking I haven't... done that in a while... kinda miss it..."

_Oh. Dear. God._ He mouthed to himself running his hand along his shaft and squeezing a her breathy voice. "Me, too..."

"Hmm, are you touching yourself?"

He nodded as he verbally affirmed he did. "Are you?" he asked.

"Do you mind if I do?" She asked, her fingers slowly spreading her moisture around her clit. It was like liquid fire lighting a ring around her very alert bundle of nerves.

"Oh, please do," he said. "Is this better than your book?"

"Could be... What are you thinking about?"

_You._ "How good it feels to have my dick stroked."

She was really getting hot now. Thinking of him, laying on his couch, his hard cock in his hand as he stroked himself... for her. "Hmmm..." she hummed, feeling a new gush of wetness as she slipped two fingers inside. Her walls momentarily protested the invasion, but settled quickly, welcoming her in. "Mmmulder," she moaned stroking herself a little harder, her thumb circling her clit, and her hips raising to meet her hand.

They hadn't spoken each other's names in a while and it urged his own stroking, "God, Dana, talk to me," he begged. "Tell me what you're doing? Tell me what you want?"

"I want to be fucked," she laughed in her frustrated arousal.

"Oh, yeah, baby," he said increasing his speed. He pressed the phone into his shoulder and brought his other hand down to caress his balls, feeling them tighten.

"So, bad, Mulder... It's been too long," she sobbed, working furiously at her clit.

"Arrgghh, come for me... Please, Scully, let go... let me hear you," he whispered desperately waiting for her release as badly as she was. Then he heard it, she screamed _"__Oh Fuck, Fox!"_and he beat himself just enough to let go right after. Her own name a prayer on his lips.

She could hear him panting. She herself slipping into the mattress with her hands still in her panties. She needed that orgasm so urgently and having him coax her along was sinful. They both slipped into bliss, the phones off the hook.

* * *

**Feed the writer more reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So some chapters are longer than others... don't shoot. Just tell me how it's going.**

* * *

Dana Scully and Fox Mulder woke up from the best sleep they had had in years. Each of them went through their morning ritual while thinking of the previous night's events. They could hear their voices replaying in their heads like a tape recorder. The thoughts arousing them anew. They didn't call each other again in the morning, as they usually would to see who would be picking up breakfast... they just went straight to the office. While Scully thought she'd be reeling after such a colossal event, she felt surprisingly calm. She knew everything would be right with the world. However, as she neared the office, the butterflies in her stomach began to multiply and swarm.

She turned the corner into their desolate little basement and there he was, pacing. He felt her enter and gave her a full wattage smile. She beamed back.

"Mornin'," she said as she watched him.

"Good morning to you there, Miss Scully... Have you had any breaky, yet?"

She quirked her eyebrow. "Breaky, Mulder?"

"Yeah, Breh-key."

"No, I haven't... What did you have in mind?" She said her arms crossed at her chest, but her face cracking in her smile.

He grabbed his coat, smiling in return and motioned to the door. "Let's go grab a quick bite."

She pursed her lips and nodded, allowing him to lead her out the door. His hand on the small of her back, giving her a little bit of an extra jolt. He could feel her humming with energy under his palm and all it made him want to do was call her again. While he knew through out the day business had to be as usual, perhaps a little more camaraderie than the norm, but mellow none the less. They spent the day at ease. Looking through old files and chatting.

"Oh, come on, Scully! You've really never played basketball?" he said amused.

"That surprises you? … Mulder, I never really played sports..."

"Yeah, but you have two brothers, and were a tomboy!"

"Yeah, I climbed trees, played in the woods, fished, shot a BB gun, but we never played sports."

"Well, I'm going to teach you," he said chuckling.

She smiled at him and nodded that she could be open to that invitation. She glanced at her watch, "Oh, wow, Mulder. It's 6:15pm!"

"Really?... Time must have gotten away from us," he said gathering his things.

"Amazingly, considering we barely got any work done," she said following his cue and gathering her own things. He watched her grab her purse and hang it over her shoulder.

"No books in there today?" he said motioning. As they stepped into the elevators. The office building's buzz beginning to die, since most agents ran out at 5:00.

She paused. It was the first time either of them mentioned her novel. She shook her head. Smiling. "I, uh... don't need it."

He cocked his head to the side curiously as they walked towards her car. "What do you mean?"

He opened the door for her and she bit on her lower lip as she began fastening her belt and starting the car. He closed the door but continued to look at her expectantly. She didn't fail him. She had lowered the window and nodded. "Well, I seemed to have picked something up I like better... I just hope I get another phone call tonight." She smiled at his surprised face and began to put her car into motion. When he didn't reply, she gave a slight nod, her smile broadening. "See you tomorrow."

He thought he may actually die. It was wonderful having her at ease all day. It made him at ease. He was absolutely terrified that she would have gone into ice mode and panic. Not just shutting him out again, but quickly building a few extra walls for good measure to make sure he never got back in. Nope, Dana Scully and left the line open for him, literally. She was 'hoping' for another late night call. He thought he was going to burst.

He had been pacing his apartment the last 4 hours wondering when he should call her again and where to begin. His arousal began to build the later it got. He checked his clock and figured 11:00 was late enough. He didn't want to catch her asleep, either. He picked up the phone, punched in her number, and nervously waited for her answer with each passing ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

He could sense her smile on the line. Her voice lowered, "Hey..."

* * *

**Feed me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**:D Please review! TIA**

* * *

So this is how the weeks blew by. They would get up, go to work happy, rush home, and have mind-blowing phone sex. 5 weeks in all, and neither of them were getting tired of it. In fact, it seemed like they couldn't get enough. Even when they had a small three day case in Arizona last week, they still called each other on the phone. The only thing separating them was the adjoining motel room door. Scully had become much more flirty and teased him on the phone about if he thought the bureau considered their little calls "consorting while on assignment". He laughed and told her that seeing as they weren't in the same room, it didn't seem like any rules were being broken. She seemed to enjoy that.

The calls kept getting steamier and the last couple of days Mulder "unconsciously" kept getting closer to her apartment. The 11:00pm calls happened no matter what. She called him once while he was driving home after having just dropped her off. Being on the side of the road, rubbing one out to her sensual voice on the other line, making heated little promises, was making him enjoy driving up to and near her building.

It wasn't until the weekend that she realized how lonely she was. She hadn't seen or heard from him all day and she didn't know if she could wait for his call. She paced around her living room in her robe, phone in hand muttering to herself. "It's only 6:30, Dana. Get a hold of yourself... he's probably busy... Maybe he's not busy... Maybe he's lonely, too... I should call him... No... No, I shouldn't... Should I?" The phone suddenly began to ring and she fumbled for it, saving it before it hit the floor. She answered it quickly, clutching it desperately to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hi, Dana, it's mom." Scully sighed and her mother sensed her obvious disappointment. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Where you expecting a call?"

Scully walked over and plopped down on the couch as she spoke, "Yes... No... I don't know."

"Well, that's reassuring... Is everything ok at work? With Fox?"

Hearing his name made her breath hitch a bit, "Yeah...Wha- We're fine, mom... Good... He's good... Me, too... Great..."

Her mom was getting curious and decided to pry just a smidge, "Who's call are you waiting for?"

"No one, mom... I just... hoped..." she sighed again.

"A man?" her mother offered amused.

"Guess you could say that," she muttered.

Her mother laughed, "Dana, you're not making any sense!... Did you meet someone?"

She began to whine. Her mom was asking too many questions. "Mommm, what's up? You called _me_ remember?"

"I just wanted to see how you are doing... and by the sounds of it something... or my best guess _someone_ is keeping you waiting on edge... Do you have a date?"

_Well that's a novel idea..._She thought. "Hey, mom... I think I'm going to make that phone call I was hoping for... Is that ok?"

"Sure thing, dear... just let me know how it goes with him."

She didn't catch on to her mom's amusement. She just wanted her off the phone, "Ok, mom. Thanks. Bye!" She took a deep breath, and dialed Mulder's cell.

"Mulder," he answered on the second ring.

"Hey," she breathed out relieved he answered.

"Oh. Hey, Scully... What's up?" He sounded a slight bit distracted and then she could hear the chatter in the background.

"Oh...Uh... Bad time?"

"No... No, I'm just at the gunmen's..." she noticed he turned his attention to the guys, "_Yeah, it's Scully... _Oh, hey, Scully, Frohike says _'hi'_..."

She rolled her eyes at the notion, "Anyways... I'll let you get back... Sorry to bother-"

"No. Hey!... I was just on my way out... What's up?"

"I...Uh... What are you doing later?" she asked biting her lip and fiddling nervously with her hair.

He lowered his voice conspiratorially for her, "Well, I have a hot date tonight at about 11pm with my phone..."

She blushed, "Yeah, but what about in between... Have any plans?... Dinner, perhaps...?" she began trailing off.

"Dana? Are you asking me out on a date?" he said all too cheerily. For a moment she was mortified that he said that infront of the guys. "And don't worry, I just left them." She sighed in relief, but then realized he was still waiting for an answer, her mind was stricken... "Earth to Scully?"

"I haven't eaten... and I just wanted to reach out... and see..."

"I'd love to take you out to dinner," he said with finality.

"Great... I'll see you... in...?"

"An hour... Dressy casual... Oh, and I must warn you, that I can't leave that hot date hanging... It's important."

She chuckled into the phone, "Ok, Mulder. I can't miss it either..."

Mulder was right on time, wearing a nice pair of brown chinos and a softly patterned, green, button down shirt, top two buttons left open. She opted for a simple white dress and didn't bother flat-ironing her hair. Her soft waves framing her face. He greeted her with traditional formalities and 'you-look-lovelies'. "So, Scully, where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me?" she offered weakly and he laughed.

"Alright, I'll think of something," he said as he escorted her out.

* * *

**Woo hoo! A date! Should I go on? I'm hungry for reviews!**


End file.
